Chloe Remembered
by StrippedSmile
Summary: [Complete]Chloe remembered how she became who she was.


Note: This is weird. They just kept popping into my head, but their kind of cute. I guess.

* * *

Chloe remembered when she was 6. She remembered sitting on a swing seat with the Daily Planet newspaper in her hands. Really, she didn't understand half of what it said, but the pictures were cool. 

Chloe was boredly pushing back and forth while the other class mates, none of which she made friends with, ran around her.

After feeling a soft push from behind her, Chloe turned around to see a little boy with an evil grin. She quirked an eyebrow and yelled when she felt them push her harder and into the dirt.

Chloe stood up and spat the sand that made it's way into her mouth and brushed herself off, turning around to give the boy a piece of her mind, but they were gone.

That's when Chloe decided she was never getting married to some normal, stupid boy

* * *

Chloe remembered when she was 7. She remembered sitting at a lunch table with a paper in front of her, one hand with a sandwich in it, one with a pencil in it. Her right hand contained the pencil that she tapped her paper boredly with.

Recently she was assigned to make up a story all her own about anything she wanted. Then an idea popped into her head, thinking about the time she saw a little boy running at the speed of her train when she was little. Well, her mom said she was imagining it, but whatever.

Chloe quickly jotted down a story about a boy who came from outer space and could run at the speed of light, stronger than ten men, all that good stuff.

Chloe read aloud the paper in front of her whole class, minus Susie who was absent, and recieved a few giggles in return, as well as her teacher telling her she an 'active imagination'.

That's when Chloe decided she wanted to write.

* * *

Chloe remembered when she was 8. She remembered standing scaredly behind a taller boy at his dad shot at something that grossed her out to this day.

A few weeks ago her mother had left and her dad needed to get a new job to support her and him, so he dropped her off at one of his old friends place. But his friend never stayed in one place for more than 5 days.

Chloe shoved her face into the boys jacket so she wouldn't have to watch whatever it was die. Once it was, though, he stepped away from her and put an arm around her. "What was that, Sammy?" She asked, quietly.

"Weird stuff, short cake." The other boy called from a few yards away. Chloe crossed her arms and slowly started to walk towards the think that had just died. She looked over her and couldn't help but grin a little.

That's when Chloe decided she was into the weird stuff.

* * *

Chloe remembered when she was 9. She remembered sitting on top of stool with her dad, who was reading the Daily Planet. She kept staring at the coffee cup in his hand, licking her lips slightly.

She didn't know what coffee tasted like, and she was anxious to know. All the grown ups drank it when they wanted to stay up late, and soda pop just wasn't cutting it.

Chloe started to tap her fingers on the table in front of her, eyes locked on the cup as if they were having a stare down. She hadn't even noticed her dad's eyes wandering to her and a slight smile on his face.

Chloe's eyes snapped to him when he asked if she was to taste it. She nodded excitedly and grabbed it from his hands, taking a sip of it. She looked up with him with wide eyes.

That's when Chloe became a coffee addict.

* * *

Chloe remembered when she was 10. She remembered discussing with her friends and Lois about the things that happened in Smallville. Even before she moved there, she was still fascinated by it.

They all were sitting in a circle and Chloe was spouting out her theories on what she liked to call meteor freaks. Every one of her friends, including her big cousin Lois gave her a weird look.

Chloe brushed off the weird looks and pressed on the matter, bringing out numerous newspaper clippings about these meteor freaks. They looked at them and told her it was garbage.

Chloe took back her newspapers quickly and gave them glares, crossing her arms stubbornly.

That's when her friends decided if something weird was going to happen to any one of them, it was going to be to Chloe.


End file.
